


Part 1: Helping Hands

by free2excel



Series: The Noble Drow (Vicori/Nilan) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Class Differences, Class Issues, Clothing, Consensual Underage Sex, Culture Shock, Dark Elves, Declarations Of Love, Drow, Drow Culture, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fighting Kink, Fights, First Love, Height Differences, Height Kink, High Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, MILFs, Missionary Position, Penis Size, Plot, Plotty, Porn With Plot, Romance, Royalty, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: Nilan is a twelve year old runaway who finds himself alone in a new city. Needing to make some coin for himself, the boy happens to stumble upon a generous job posting from a noblewoman who seems to be looking for an adventuring companion!But why has no one taken her up on the offer yet? What could she possibly be looking for? Is he in over his head?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Noble Drow (Vicori/Nilan) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776400
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. Job Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts or feedback~ I love hearing what people think of my stories ^^ Additionally, please don't hesitate to give a kudo or subscribe if you enjoy what I'm writing~ Your support means a lot!! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy named Nilan searches for work and comes upon a job posting her can't pass up!

The Papurakian Empire; spoken of by many as a bastion of civilization of Sirillon, where anyone could become anything and there was hope for the future of any man. People came from far and wide to Papurakia in order to achieve their wildest dreams. Some fail miserably while others manage to push their above the rabble despite the worst of odds. In the Southeastern most city of Sandieque the latter were often to be found at job boards, perusing the opportunities at hand in hopes of building that better life.

For a twelve year old boy like Nilan these opportunities were scarce. His brown eyes scanned the job board up and down early in the morning, his brown tunic and tanned skin stood out from the rest of the rest of the job hunters like a sore thumb. He brushed a hand through his medium length dark brown hair in frustration.

But only sigh escaped his lips. Despite his efforts, none of the postings seemed like work he could do; everyone needed a blacksmith, a fletcher, a bodyguard, or even an adventurer. The boy only knew how to fend for himself or tend to a farm - there was no way anyone would consider him for any of these skilled jobs. His eyes cast downwards at his dirty sandaled feet only to notice a torn scrap of paper stuck to the underside of it, between him and the cobbled roadway. He picked it up and turn it over in his hands.

_~WANTED:  
_

_Hired hand to accompany world-renowned adventurer Lady Vicori. I will take anyone who can cook or carry things at this point. Pays well - inquire at Redwood Estate for further details.~_

Nilan looked around cautiously at the other men who were reading over the billboard before stuffing the paper into his satchel and turning around to make his way down the road. What luck, he thought to himself, he hoped no one had seen the posting before he did. Cooking and carrying were two things he could sort of do with some measure of competency, so maybe this was exactly the opportunity he was looking for!

\---

The boy arrived at Redwood Estate; an estate home in the more well-off district of Sandieque. True to its name Redwood Estate loomed over the over houses surrounding it, with large willow trees in its yard and walls made from clean red mahogany and portals bordered with white trim. He fondled the paper in his hands, reading it over once more before walking up the brick path to the front door of the house and knocking on its brass knocker. He could feel his knees trembling, but he worked through the anxiety - he hadn't come all the way from Themeto just to get scared now!

After several moments passed the door opened and the boy couldn't help but be surprised at what he saw.

A finely dressed dark elf woman stood before him! She had pale white hair cut into an asymmetrical bob and piercing crimson eyes which seemed to pierce straight into the boy's soul. Her skin was a charcoal black and as smooth as could be, her rather curvaceous body was draped behind a elegant blue and gold dress which clung to her form, particularly around her ample bosom. While Nilan had absolutely no clue how elves aged if he had to guess she was a bit past middle age - for an elf that is.

The woman stared into him silently for a moment before speaking up. "Yes?", she said to him coldly.

Nilan stood only at 5'0'' tall the dark elf loomed over him and his gaze only came to eye-level with her chest, something which he tried desperately to avoid looking at.

"L-Lady Vicori?", he asked cautiously as he held the paper out to her, "I-I'm Nilan. I was following up on this posting I saw at the job board a-and was just wondering if it was still open?".

The woman took the paper in her hands and looked it over before returning her gaze to the boy. After a brief scoff she handed it back to him with a nod, "It is indeed. Come inside", she said as she attempted an awkward looking smile across her red lips and allowed him room to enter the door.

Lady Vicori's estate looked somewhat like Nilan would imagine any rich person's home to be - full of fine decor and all manner of pleasantry he'd little experience with. Yet as she guided him into the sitting room he noticed its quirkiness; the walls were lined with old looking artifacts, weapons and armours of all kinds. Everything in the room alone seemed like it was hundreds of years older than he was - and perhaps ten thousands of gold more valuable.

Lady Vicori sat herself carefully upon a chair and gestured for Nilan to follow suit, which he did so, careful not to touch anything for fear of breaking something. He had never quite spoken to a dark elf before but knew well of their untrustworthy and evil reputation, so Nilan maintained his guard as best he could.

"As I am sure you can tell, I used to be something of an adventurer", she began speaking, her voice trailing in ways which seemed to him as though she had an accent which was cold and somewhat abrasive, "Recently, I have had urges to plan another outing just like the old days, but many of my former companions are...well, dead". A servant entered the room, bringing with her a glass of wine which Vicori reached over to and took a sip from.

"Not surprising, since many of them were short lives such as yourself", she said, laying the glass down to rest upon her knee which was concealed by her dress. "Horrible bigots, your kind. Many passed up my offer for work when they learned I was a dark elf; some even went so far as to inform the authorities as if I had committed some sort of crime".

Vicori scoffed once more.

"At this point in time I understand I must make sacrifices in my labour, so I supposed you will do", she continued as her red glare affixed to him. "I do not intend to tell you where we shall be going, but I can make promise of 150 gold coins as your payment should you survive, to be paid to you irregardless of my well being when we are finished".

She leaned forward slightly towards Nilan, allowing her deep cleavage some breathing room beyond her dress, "You can cook?", she asked him.

Nilan nodded firmly, struggling to take his eyes from hers, "A-As well as anyone else! I've been cooking f-for myself for some time now...".

Vicori smiled, "You can carry my things?"

Nilan nodded fervently, "Y-Yes! I used to work on a farm so I'm used to carrying things around!".

The dark woman nodded, sitting upright once more. "Then we have an agreement. I expect you outside the front gate of the city at 5 a.m. tomorrow. If you fail to comply with any of my orders, then you can count our agreement annulled". She stood up and offered a bow to the boy once again, "I look forward to doing business with you, Master Nilan".

Before Nilan knew it he was standing at the end of the path leading from Redwood Estate, the paper still in his trembling hands as he looked blankly out on the road ahead of him. Did he just...get a job?

His heart still racing he threw his hands up in the air, tossing the paper above him as he jumped for joy. "Yahoo!!", he cried out as a group of noble women eyed his outburst with great scrutiny on the road nearby.


	2. Into the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicori and Nilan venture into the wilderness on the first leg of their journey. What adventures will await them there?

Nilan thought it fortunate that he was to meet Vicori so early in the morning as he wasn't able to get a wink of sleep all night. He spent his day giving IOUs to shopkeepers in exchange for a basic set of cloth armour and a spear, as well as a leather cap, and he spent his night tossing and turning unable to take his mind off of actually being an adventurer - AND getting paid for it!

As such he found himself waiting for his companion across the stone bridge leading into Sandieque thirty minutes early, standing awkwardly in anticipation for her arrival as he watched the merchants and farmers pass by during their early morning travels. Not long after he arrived he noticed her approaching from the city gates.

Unlike her previous elegant appearance the morning before, Vicori looked much...cooler now. She now wore a burgundy strapless leotard with a matching pair of knee-high leather boots, both pieces with gold trim. From her back hung a bergundy cape and a large rucksack, a pair of scimitars hanging from a belt at her wide hips. Her whole attire was rather revealing and offered a generous view of the woman's curvaceous figure but even the boy knew it was in style with adventurers these days, so her getup hardly surprised him.

What did surprise him was Vicori unceremoniously dropping her bag at his feet as she walked by him. "We are both here early it seems - we can leave early in that case", she turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder, "Come, Master Nilan. We've quite a ways to travel today".

The boy scarcely had a moment to think before he heaved her heavy bag over his shoulder and took off down the road after her, following her close behind.

The pair of them traveled wordlessly for hours. Occasionally, Vicori would stop and transfix her gaze on someone - or something - down the road or off in the terrain parallel to it before continuing on their journey as if nothing had ever happened. Nilan noted she always seemed aware and on her guard, ready to act at a moment's notice.

Nilan didn't think to say much to the dark elf. After all, he was still unsure of her intentions or motivations, and the thought of saying something untoward or inappropriate to not only a noble but a dark elf one at that chilled him to the bone. He decided he'd rather swallow his own tongue before risk her cutting it out. He resolved instead to simple staring at his dirty sandals as he followed behind her. Besides, it didn't take the boy long to notice that occasionally her cape would blow from the light breeze and he had view of her leotard sandwiched between her round rear cheeks - so he silently preferred to follow behind her in silence and enjoy the peace.

\---

After several hours of forced marching to the southeast the familiar farmland began to break and give way to forests of trees and poorly-formed roadways. "We are leaving the Empire's domain, Master Nilan. Keep an eye out", Vicori warned the child, as she appeared more observant than ever. The boy pulled his gaze from her hips which swayed back and forth in front of him before responding with a silent nod, turning his attention instead to the forest surrounding them.

Were they not the only ones now on the road, the scene may have been peaceful - the bright, warm spring sun beamed down on them through the light forest overhead and the birds chirped in the trees surrounding them. Nilan was so preoccupied with the whole situation that he hardly noticed Vicori stopping in her tracks which led him to bump into her from behind.

She squatted down, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to the ground with her. "Silence - do you hear that?", she asked the boy.

Nilan looked around for a moment in a state of fright but couldn't hear anything, only shaking his head.

"Wolves...", she whispered, letting go of him and pointing to a thicket of bushes next to the road, "Stay down and only come out when I say so". Nilan didn't hesitate to obey, crawling into the bushes and nestlign himself in the leaves. He hadn't seen Vicori so intense and serious since they had met, and that was saying something considering her regular demeanor.

Vicori stood up, still staring down the road. After a few moments of tense silence she raised her fingers to her mouth as a loud whistle blew through the air and pierced Nilan's ears with its tone. As if on queue a chorus of barks began to raise from down the road as Vicori took to a battle stance, scimitars drawn and legs braced for combat.

Just as Nilan spotted a pair of wolves charging at his employer from the thicket across the road he heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. He twirled his neck around and spotted a pair of young wolf pups staring him down. At first they seemed only curious but when the sounds of Vicori tasseling with their kin echoed through the trees they flashed their teeth at Nilan and made a dash for him.

Nilan, in his fear, fumbled as he tried to pull his spear out from under him and brandish it at the two pups approaching him. He managed to get it dislodged from his person just in time for one to lunge at him. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the beast to set upon him but felt a large push and a wet red mist splash across his face. His eyes opened to view teeth gnashing helplessly only a few inches from his face as the wolf bled helplessly from the spear embedded inside his chest, its blood flowing down its legs and onto the boy beneath it.

The twelve year old felt sick, but his sickness quickly subsided when the young pup's companion also lunged for the boy. Nilan attempted to dislodge the dying wolf from his spear to no success and before he could crawl back towards Vicori it had set upon him, standing over him and ripping into the boy's cloth armour with its fangs as best as the young beast could manage. The boy seized it by the neck fur and tried to pull it off of him, but his strength was no match for its sheer weight on top of him.

"Vi-Vicori! _VICORI HELP ME!_ ", he cried out as he tried to pull the wolf from him one last time. The wolf's legs scratched against him and began to cut through, and he soon felt stinging pain through his body which caused to boy to cry out in terror once more.

Suddenly there was a flash of steel.

The wolf's decapitated body dropped lifelessly next to Nilan in the underbrush, with only its head atop him, its teeth still hooked to the fabric of his armour. Frantically he peeled the beast off him and panted feverishly, gasping for breath.

Lady Vicori stood over him, her face scarcely visible beneath her due the size of her chest, but he recognized the form which carried those bloody scimitars anywhere. She took a knee next to him and examined his wounds with her red eyes. After a moment, she placed her palm upon his torso and hummed a few words quietly which soon made him feel warm and fuzzy inside - as though he hadn't lost any strength at all.

"You will be alright. Stand up - we need to get out of here", she ordered the boy. She picked her own bag up and tossed it over her shoulder before offering the boy a lift to his feet. It seems in the confusion she had slain both the wolves on the road without too much effort on her part and with enough time to come to his aide. Nilan struggled, feeling the blood dripping from him in various places from the wolf's cuts, but he managed to stand carefully and follow his employer down the path.

"There is a river not far from here", she started to coo, examining the boy over her shoulder as she seemed to do, "We will find a place to make camp there and see to your wounds".

Nilan focused only on the ground between them as they walked down the path. He felt useless; ready to die at any moment. He had bitten off more than he could chew! He wasn't ready for this adventuring business. It was too much too fast. He hadn't run away from home only to run off with some rich dark elf and be eaten by a pack of wolves! Maybe he could call it quits now before they went any deeper? He could forfeit his share and just go back to the city...he was sure Vicori would be angry, but he'd rather have her mad at him instead of trying to pretend he was anywhere close to being able to survive in the wilderness like this. Maybe when they rested to camp he could tell her...tell her that he wasn't ready for it and just wanted to go home. That is, if he didn't die of blood loss before then.

It wasn't long before Vicori had spotted them the perfect place to camp; a tiny clearing upstream from the road. Unceremoniously she dumped her rucksack down in the clearing and began to unpack it herself.

"Lie down in the clearing", she commanded him. Nilan had been waiting to lie down the whole journey and did so without hesitation, "I will tend your wounds first; then we can set up camp". Vicori procured a small pouch from within her rucksack and moved to his side, kneeling in the short grass next to him.

"Help me remove your clothes - I shall be as quick as I can about it", she reassured him as her large hands reached out to take hold of his armour and began to strip it off him.

At least...it seemed like she was trying to reassure him. It was difficult for Nilan to tell. Regardless, the boy complied and removed his sandals and outer layers to which Vicori piled messily next to him. She opened her pouch as her eyes scanned the boy's thin, now nude, body. Nilan's body was lithe and bore a small number of scrapes and marks leftover from when he was young. It was largely hairless as well, including his cock - which (unbeknownst to the boy) was actually an impressive size for his age - nearly a foot long, which made it stand out almost comically from his form. He still had a number of red scratches across him, some of which were rather deep and still dripping scant amounts of blood.

"This will sting quite a bit", she warned him as she squeezed a pinch of fine green dust from the pouch with her left hand and held it above a wound at his chest. The elf's other black ashen hand reached out to the boy's and took hold of it as she stared into his gaze, "Grab hold of my hand and squeeze if you must, but please resist touching your wounds for the time being". Nilan simply reciprocated with a nod, squeezing her larger hand tightly as he braced for what was to come.

Lady Vicori lowered the dust in her fingers and gently began to sprinkle it upon the wound. While it initially stung slightly, it was nowhere near as intense as when the woman began to rub the substance into his wound which cause him to cry out in pain once more. He squeezed her hand as tightly as he possibly could muster, his body shaking from the shock. She continued the treatment, smearing the material into his wounds one-by-one - over time he grew accustomed to the feeling and the intensity subsided with each wound.

"L-Lady Vicori", Nilan moaned quietly, "I-I don't think I-I can do this job".

"Silence", she commanded him.

"N-No! N-No I think it's too much f-for me...I-I don't wanna get eaten by wolves o-or torn apart in a f-forest...", he began to moan quietly.

"I did not hire you to complain", Vicori huffed as she continued his treatment, "The first kill is the hardest. You are lucky to have escaped with your life".

"L-Lady Vicori i-it's too much..", Nilan continued to moan, tears welling in his eyes.

"Silence!", she snapped at him with her thin red eyes breaking into a squint, "I understand you are afraid, Master Nilan. I am sorry this happened to you, but you are not thinking straight now and it is not the time to discuss your resignation". She moved her hand along to a wound on his shoulder and continued her gentle motions. "This is part and parcel of adventuring. The lows can be terrifying but you have yet to discover the positives. I only ask we discuss this when you have healed".

Despite her cold, uppity exterior, the dark elf's hand was smooth and caring in its caress of the boy's skin - it gently pressed against him, rubbing gently and carefully around the wounds. It traced its way down the front of his body, softly rubbing down his tummy in repeated motions.

"Almost finished", she reassured him once more in her cool voice. Her hand crept down to his lap, rubbing against one of the wounds on the front of his thigh, right next to his member which lay flaccid between his legs. Gently she moved her palm in circles along the area.

Nilan, meanwhile, opened his eyes, having gotten used to the sudden shocks of pain. His eyes wandered up to her face, watching hers in silence as she remain preoccupied with tending to him. He took her words to heart and tried his best to calm himself down as the adrenaline began to die down.

"Master Nilan...", Vicori mumbled, her voice echoing in his ears.

The young boy's attention moved down her body to her shapely chest as he idly admired her curves while her attention was elsewhere on him.

"Master Nilan?", Vicori repeated, looking down at the boy now staring at her chest. Her brow furrowed, "You...are preoccupied".

Nilan snapped out of it and looked away from the woman frantically as if nothing had happened. His attention however, went down to his lap which the woman had been tending near - his large, rigid dick now standing fully at attention between his legs, throbbing violently.

The boy gasped, his face growing a hot red as he attempted to turn away from the woman but his wounds causing too much discomfort to do so. Instead he raised his arms and threw them over his face in shame.

"S-Sorry Lady Vicori! I-I", his eyes welled up once more as he seemed as though he was going to cry, but Vicori cut him off.

"Do not apologize, it was simply situational", she affirmed him as she wiped the remaining green powder onto the ground. As the boy remained with his face covered, her eyes traced to his cock which continued to aggressively throb at her presence before she managed to pull her deep gaze away.

"We should make camp now, before it gets too late".


	3. First Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan and Vicori settle down after their day's adventure for some dinner and some face-to-face time.

Nilan tended to the fire, sitting in front of it in nothing but his burlap trousers as the night surrounded him. His wounds no longer hurt and in fact already seemed to be healing and he actually had the energy to help Vicori set up camp in the clearing. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was bad - he couldn't believe just how much he had embarrassed himself in front of the Lady - his employer no less! 

She seemed, however, to have taken it all in stride. After the...incident she had set the camp up for them while Nilan had done his best to gather firewood from the surrounding area. He had even managed to start the fire all by himself while Lady Vicori left to gather food for him to cook. Not one had she even mentioned what had happened and she seemed to have forgotten about it entirely.

And now he was left alone, waiting for her to return as he dwelled on his shame. Maybe she had run off and taken this as her opportunity to escape and free herself from the burden of looking after a little freak like him, he thought to himself. His thoughts turned to returning back to the road and trying to find his way home in the darkness when suddenly he spotted her unmistakable glowing red eyes in the forest beyond.

The dark elf stepped into the clearing with a small sack in tow, emptying out its contents which seemed to be various cuts of meat.

"I felled a doe not far from here", she said as she dropped herself onto the grass next to the fire with a sigh as Nilan began to examine the cuts of meat. He turned them over and found a couple which seemed to be the...meatiest. He essentially knew how to cook meat so it wouldn't kill the eater, which in this scenario was probably good enough. After throwing the meat onto a pan he sprinkled some spices Vicori had brought onto the cut and began to tend to it with a fire poker.

There was abject silence among the two as Vicori watch him turn it. After a while she spoke up. "Where did you learn to cook?", she inquired, pulling her rucksack over to herself and beginning to rummage through it.

Nilan shook his head. "I-I...well, I've been traveling alone for a while so I just...kinda learned, you know?", he laughed nervously, hoping that it didn't show how unqualified he was to her, "When I first learned it...wasn't very edible, but I figured out how to fix that".

Vicori actually snickered. "Quaint", she replied flatly.

The boy jostled the meat around briefly. He couldn't bring himself to even look at her now, so he simply spoke while staring into the fire. "Why...were you looking for a cook for your trip? I-I mean...do you know how to cook?", he asked, trying to phrase it as innocently as possible but it wasn't so easy.

"Hmph," the noblewoman scoffed, "It's not that I cannot cook. If I have a companion it is only natural I would wish for them to attend to my needs". She paused, pulling a small book from her rucksack and beginning to write in it, "In my younger days I tended only to myself, but as I get older I find it much more preferable to travel with company".

Nilan continue to spur the meat which sizzled and crackled on the pan in the fire. 

His brow furrowed, "About that...I remember you said it was hard to find people to travel with you". He managed to pull his eyes up to her - if only because she was preoccupied writing in her book, "Why is that? You don't seem like...a terrible person or anything. There must have been someone who would have traveled with you and use a sword?".

Vicori put a finger to her temple as she looked into the book with a look of concentration. "Your innocence is amusing, Master Nilan. There are many who would distrust my kind; and even more of them in the upper brows of society who would rather see me dead than see me able to do that which I enjoy. The nobility is primarily made up of insufferable humans".

The bronze-skinned boy shot a look of confusion. "Aren't...aren't you the nobility though? I-I mean with the big house and everything I just thought-".

Vicori's eyes peeled from the book and to Nilan who hastily looked away and back to the fire from his shame.

"Of course I am of their rank. Of course", she sighed, "Long ago one of them spited me and I pledged to become one to teach them a lesson - unfortunately it seems I had done too sufficient a job and doomed myself". She watched him in silence for a moment before returning to her book, "Now...investments, contacts, obligations...it is all too much and I find myself regretting some of these decisions I had made, so I thought it time to go on another journey. Just for a while".

Nilan watch the meat turn over on the fire, sizzling and cracking in front of him.

"I...I don't think I understand. I don't really know what it's like to not want to have lots of money and stuff...", he trailed off, turning over the meat and pressing it against the pan, "When I was little, my mommy got sick and had to give me to a farmer. I never really had any money and stuff of my own", he continued as the fire danced in the forest around him and deep within the reflection of his brown eyes. 

Vicori looked over to him with a vacant look on her face.

"I guess when you say you wish you didn't have tons of nice stuff like that it's just really weird to me", he mused, fondling the fire poker in his palms before looking over to her again, "...I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm just a kid or something, but I think it'd be so cool to have an 'investment'! Or even a 'contact'! It sounds like you'd know a lot of people and have lots of friends", he cackled as he looked at her which soon knocked the smile off his face.

Vicori's gaze moved to the pan.

"You are burning the food", she advised. Nilan only just noticed the burning smell rising from the pan and frantically tried to remove it, only to have it fall on the ground in front of him. He mumbled a curse word, trying to pick it up but singeing his fingers in the process which only prompted more curses. Vicori watched him struggle with a quiet guffaw before intervening. She scooped the meat from the ground and onto one of the plates, dirt and all.

"I-I can't even do cooking right-!", Nilan cursed himself before Vicori interjected. 

"It is fine - the dirt will add texture", she said to the boy, offering him a wry smile as she handed him a portion of the meal and patted him gently on the shoulder.


	4. First Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan and Vicori make rest for the first night and address some of the growing tension between them.

The meal surely enough tasted like dirt. Despite this, Vicori finished hers much before the boy and resumed writing in her book. When Nilan thought to ask her about what was in her book, she told him it was simply adventuring notes and her daily findings - nothing interesting. In his opinion, however, that sounded extremely interesting.

Soon enough the fire began to die down and the night grew later and later. Nilan had taken the pan down to the river to clean it and had returned to find Vicori beginning to set up a tent in the middle of the clearing next to the campfire.

"This will fit the both of us", she stated factually as she used the pommel of her sword to bash the stake into the dirt and fasten the tent to the ground.

"We're going to share a tent?", Nilan asked with a look of surprise.

Vicori looked at him over her shoulder, her round rump accented by the drape of her cape. "Of course - it saves us having to carry a larger load", she told him as she tied the tent to another tree. Just as she put the finishing touches on the tent the air began to cool and night had sealed its way into the dark forest. The dark elf's gaze cut through the darkness, her bright red gaze watching him as she held open the tent flap for him.

Nilan had finished packing the things away into the rucksack and dragged them into the tent with him, tucking them safely into the corner before Vicori crawled in on her hands and knees behind him. He could hardly see her in the advanced darkness of the tent, but her heat and red eyes gave her presence away.

Without a word, they settled down in the tent, each taking the respective side they found themselves on and unrolling bedrolls within it.

Then there was silence.

While most might have found the silence deafening or worrisome, he actually found it comforting; he felt confident Vicori was next to him, knowing that for the first night in months he wasn't hopelessly alone. That he didn't have to steal from farmers to get a meal, or that he didn't have to worry about being by himself forever and ever.

Until Vicori broke the silence.

"So...about what happened earlier", she said calmly in the darkness, her words hitting Nilan like a chariot.

"I-I'm s-so so sorry!!", Nilan cried frantically, turning over and burying his face into the tarp of the tent, but Vicori hushed him with a shrill "shhhh!'.

"Silence! I only wish to speak about it", she insisted, her eyes absent from the darkness telling Nilan she wasn't looking, which helped him lower his guard, "Are you aware of why that happened..?".

Nilan felt red hot and wanted little more than to flee from the tent as fast as possible and never come back - but he still knew he couldn't.

"I-I-I...I-I don't know...I-I mean of course I _am_ ", he whimpered, "I-It's just th-that...th-that I just liked being there...!", he grumbled, trying to be as honest as he could bring himself to be. "A-And sometimes it's just...nice to look at you...", he continued to whimper, "A-And I guess I just f-forgot that it happens sometimes and I-I can't help it...". The boy began to break down again and started to weep into the tent beneath him. It lasted only a short while before it died down, and Vicori spoke up in time.

"Your words are kind, Master Nilan. It is natural and cannot be helped; our men have similar problems as your kind", she spoke softly, still not looking at him, "I should not wish this to be an issue between us in the future...are you aware of...how to relieve this problem?"

Nilan's heart began to race as she asked him that question. He was familiar with such things of course, as any child who spent a manner of time on the road was. But...his shame! He buried his head in his arms and nodded in the darkness. "Y-y-yes of course!", he admitted to her, feeling a little excitement at his lap from her question.

She offered him a few moments of silence before she spoke up again. "Very well....if you need to tend to this matter yourself you are welcome to. If it will allow you to stay focused on our future travels perhaps it is necessary".

The boy blinked in darkness. "Wh-what?", he asked her, turning toward her with his eyes wide, still barely able to make out her form in the darkness, "Th-that...would be okay?".

"Yes", Vicori stated flatly.

\---

There was several minutes of silence between the pair afterwards. Nilan lay in the darkness, nude after pulling his small pants down to his ankles and fully exposed to the cold night air. He couldn't tell if Vicori was asleep but he assumed she was based on her silence. He felt surreal knowing he had permission to touch himself from her - it was by far his first experience of any kind with anyone like this and he had no idea of how it handle it!

Well...he knew how to handle it. And since his dark elf partner had given him permission...he would like to at least try...

Nilan waited a few minutes further before reaching a small hand down to his large member which sat semi flaccid between his legs, still ruminating on his glimpses of his partner he had throughout the day - the glimpses of her rear end and her chest and her face...all of which remained burned in his memory and callable at a moments notice.

His hand took hold of his shaft and slowly began to rub up and down its length, spurring it to action as it grew taller and taller. It didn't take much to make his virile young dick stand at attention and before long he was stroking the length of his large dick from base to shaft inside the tent, lying flat on his back with his eyes closed tightly. Normally he had a pension for moaning aloud as he did so, but he did everything in his power to ensure that didn't happen with Vicori next to him.

The boy tilted his head back, reaching his other hand down to fondle his large testicles which ushered forth a trickle of pre-cum which blessed his pillar. He spread it around his dick to soften his motions, and soon the tent was filled with the scent of his juices and the faint 'shlick' 'shlick' 'shlick' of Nilan pleasuring his hairless copper shaft beneath him. The boy bit his tongue as thoughts of Vicori crept into his mind - the look of her soft breasts hanging above him as she tended to him, the view of her taut leotard pressed up between her legs as she stood over him, the faint glances of her ebony backside behind her blowing cape on the road. It drove the boy mad.

And soon, it drove his body mad too.

Without warning, his strokes were interrupted by the tensing of his balls in his hand as his youthful and inexperienced body tensed up, abdomen hardening as his shaft propelled upwards several thick, juicy strands of cum into the air above him. His blast fell down upon the tent between his legs and across his tummy, leaving the tent hotter than it was before and sweat trickling off the boy's body, the scent of his thick juices lingering in the air around them.

The effort took the last of his energy and as Nilan found himself passing out from the exertion with his big dick trickling between his legs, a pair of bright red eyes sat unnoticed next to him, watching the whole affair.


	5. Al'th'wyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo continue their travel to their destination - but everything doesn't go exactly as planned.

Nilan woke with a start. He could already see the daylight creeping through the outside of the tent and breaking through the open flap. Looking around the tent he noticed Lady Vicori had already left - and he also noticed the dried up mess of juices he had left between his legs. With a quiet and shameful sigh he pulled his trousers back up to his waist from his ankles where he had left them overnight. He hadn't much choice; it wasn't as if he had prepared a rag for himself or anything.

A few more moments of mental preparation and the boy pulled himself out from the confines of the tent and into the gaze of the bright morning sun. He was surprised to have found Vicori already cleaning up their supplies and, just as he exited the tent, she wasted no time in packing up the tent too.

"You slept in late", she said to the boy unceremoniously, rolling the tent up behind him, "We were supposed to be on the road two hours ago".

Despite her abrasiveness, he was glad that the first thing she said to him wasn't anything to do about the previous night. He helped her by holding down the opposite end of the tent as she rolled it, but he looked at the ground beneath him to avoid her glare. "S-Sorry...y-you could have woken me up", he suggested innocently, looking up to her face as she lifted the tent and secured it to her rucksack.

She squatted down next to the bag, placing a few leftover items inside it.

"Indeed, I could have", she stated flatly as she put the finishing touches on the rucksack, "How do you feel today? Are you coming with me?".

Nilan was already half-dressed in his now-tattered cloth armour which still managed to maintain some of its thickness despite the attack in the previous morning. He had already forgotten about his qualms with the job and his eagerness to bail, though the thought certainly started to crawl back into his mind.

"Yes...", he replied timidly, pulling the armour over his torso. His wounds hadn't fully healed but he certainly didn't feel their sting nearly as much as the previous day. "Yes...I will...but...we should be careful now".

The elf bowed her head to him, a white fringe of her hair hanging down from her forehead and pointing to him. "Of course".

\---

As they pressed onward, Nilan noted that the further they went into the forest the more the underbrush began to creep into the road, and soon enough they were walking single-file through a single thin dirt path in the forest.

The boy grunted as another tree branch swung from Vicori and whopped him in the stomach. It was nearly noon now and it was only getting hotter...

"L-Lady Vicori - where are we going anyway?", he asked meekly as he wiped the sweat which trickled lightly from beneath his brown hair, "Is it much further?"

Vicori remained silent, simply trudging on ahead for some time. Nilan had started to recognize that look she got - when she set her sights on something she would furrow her brow and be almost impenetrable to outside influences, especially his whining voice calling out to her.

Yet she soon spoke up - perhaps not because of his question, but in spite of it. "Not much further now. Perhaps another three or so hours...", she mused, her voice trailing off.

Nilan breathed a sigh of relief - he was worried they'd be traveling for weeks upon weeks as he knew so many adventurers to do, but fortunately for him (and his back) it seemed that Vicori had her sights set on someplace nearby. With this news he followed even closed behind Vicori and kept his eyes diligently peeled as the thicket grew denser and denser around them.

\---

It wasn't long before the duo were trudging through knee-high grass, the path all but disappeared beneath them as they continued through the forest. It was only a little while longer before Nilan once more found himself rebounding off the dark elf's backside as she stopped in her tracks.

"I-Is something wrong-?", the young man asked quietly, keeping his voice low in the event there were horrible monsters nearby.

"Look", Vicori responded, pointing a finger out in front of her. Nilan had to peer around her wide hips for it to be apparent what she was pointing out to him. Up ahead was a large grassy knoll, fairly unassuming in its position within an overgrown clearing of trees. The only defining feature it seemed to bear was a single circle of stones atop it. As the pair moved closer it became apparent that the circle was in fact a disheveled well which lead straight downwards into a black abyss in the centre of the knoll.

Nilan peered down into the darkness, managing a nervous swallow as he peered into the pit. It was larger than any well he had seen - roughly 10 feet in diameter and hewn stone all the way to the bottom. Though he listened carefully, he couldn't make out any sound except the wind blowing from beneath them and the forest surrounding them was an eerie quiet.

"So...this is where we've been going...", he mumbled to himself, just the look of the black hole sending his heart racing. He peeled his eyes up to Vicori who loomed next to him, watching the hole with her hands on her hips. "Are we going down there?".

Vicori offered a simple nod.

"This place is called Al'th'wynn", she explained, opening the rucksack on the boy's back and removing a coil of rope from within, "In the forest elf tongue it means 'Man Shrine'. It used to be a monastery the humans built as a place of worship - they turned many elves to their Gods here". Vicori searched around for a moment before settling her gaze upon a large stone covered in underbrush. Deftly she kneeled before it, securing one end of the rope to its circumference and pulling its length towards the opening, dropping it down into the darkness. She then set her sights upon Nilan who cowered away from her.

"You should go first and see if there is anything down there - I can hold the line from above and ensure you do not fall", the woman suggested, gesturing for him to hand over the backpack which he now clung to for dear life.

"A-Are you sure? What if there's some kinda monster down there...", he started to protest, peering back down into the deep, black hole.

"I would not send you down there should I deem it unsafe", Vicori assured him, taking the bag from his hands. She could sense his apparent hesitation, dropping herself into a squat in front of the boy to meet him at eye level, her bright red gaze piercing into his dull brown one. "Trust me", she spoke softly - more softly than Nilan had heard her coo before.

Nilan had learned many lessons from his twelve years in the world. Never eat day old meat, don't steal if you're going to get caught, don't travel alone on the road at night, everything you might expect a growing boy to know. One thing he hadn't learned but may have been common sense: never trust a dark elf who wants to send a young boy alone into a pit. Yet everything he had been taught was that Vicori was no ordinary dark elf - for a multitude of reasons.

Before he knew it the boy was suspended from the rope at his belt, carefully sliding down the rope as Vicori watched onwards from above, her leather gloved hands holding the line securely above him. It felt like an eternity before he felt solid dirt ground underfoot, the light at the top of the well scarcely visible above him. Procuring the lamp he had attached from his belt he illuminated the bottom of the well.

At the base of the well was a single tunnel only a few feet across which seemed to go deeper to the east, the dirt and stone underground showing signs that at some point in time this tiny cave was probably full of water high above his head. Despite his better judgement the adrenaline surged in him, which compelled him to take a few steps into the tunnel before he had to stop himself from doing so - Lady Vicori would surely want to explore this herself, and he wasn't confident that there wouldn't be any creatures just waiting to gobble him up down here.

Instead of moving into the tunnel he returned to the bottom of the pit and flickered his lamp on and off - the sign that Vicori had the all clear to follow him.

At the top of the well, Vicori saw his signal loud and clear. She secured the rucksack to the rope and lowered it down into the well to Nilan who untied it and set it aside at the bottom. Now the real challenge; she secured the rope around her own belt as securely as she could before carefully loering herself into the hole and expertly rappelling down the wall on her way down to the boy.

Nilan watched in amusement - there was no doubt in his mind she had once been, and still was, a capable adventuring sort - and as he watched her descend towards him his gaze trickled to the dark silhouette of her form above him which betrayed all of her feminine curves.

About halfway down the hole, Vicori felt something on the rope shift.

"Ahh!", she cried out, which echoed through the well.

Suddenly her feminine curves came careening down the hill towards Nilan, a pair of soft black breasts smashing into his face and rendering what little light had remained infinitely black.


	6. Downwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan and Vicori find themselves at the bottom of a well with few ways out and no rescue coming any time soon.

When the young boy came to his head was aching, his body felt like it was spinning on a dime. He reached a hand out and felt around in the darkness surrounding him looking for something to prop himself up with, soon placing his hand upon a warm and soft globular shape. He pressed his palm into it, patting its circumference and kneading it in curiously before he noticed a pair of red pupils glaring at him from the darkness.

"Ah...you are awake", a familiar voice said to him which prompted him to retract his hand as fast as his body could manage, sending his elbow bouncing off the dirt beneath him.

"S-Sorry!!", he cried out, rubbing his sore elbow. He tried to look around him to no avail, but a glance upward revealed to him a set of stars high above him, beyond Vicori's bright red eyes. "What...what happened?", Nilan asked as he sat himself upright against the hewn stone wall, rubbing the back of his head with his palm.

Vicori adjusted herself in the blackness, the coolness of her eyes making it apparent how at ease she was in the lack of light.

"The rope gave way", the dark elf mumbled, "You have been out for a few hours now - I was worried you would not awaken". She reached out a hand and placed it on the boy's forehead, feeling it with a large pair of fingers, "I think you will be fine, should you not exert yourself". There was a light metal rattling sound before she added, "The lantern ran out of oil not long after I fell..".

"A-Are you okay?", he interjected, "You're the one who fell like, twenty feet!", he asked the woman, leaning his forehead into her touch.

He could see her nod to him in the darkness. "I have some wounds which need tending to, but I have not the space to do it in here", she replied to him casually, her eyes shifting to the darkness next to him, "The tunnel you discovered goes a little ways before it collapses and I haven't the means to climb out of here", her bright eyes trickled back to him, "Should you feel up for it, I was thinking you might climb in there to scout the areas - perhaps we may yet find a way out of this pit".

The child rubbed his temples, trying to gauge how he was feeling in his current state. He eventually nodded in response, his brown hair falling in front of his face with a smile.

"Sure, leave it to me. After all...if we can't find a way out from down here we may not find a way out at all...". Vicori nodded, reaching out for his wrist to press his hand to the wall which would take him down the tunnel. "We both cannot fit - the cave-in has an opening at the top you may be able to squeeze through", she reaffirmed as he began to feel his way down into the depths of the tunnel, followed by her red eyes in the darkness. Before long the boy reached the cave-in.

A few large stones which blocked the way ahead and a small opening sat above them. Nilan was confident he could fit into the opening, and he rolled up his sleeves to ready himself for the entrance. The tunnel was only a few feet long and he was confident it would be a quick crawl. As soon as he began maneuvering his way into it he even saw a flickering light on the other end of it - however there was soon a faint rumbling sound from nearby, prompting Vicori to curse in elvish.

"Biir!", she shouted, grabbing him by the ankles and tugging him away from the hole just before more stone collapsed down to fill its opening and cutting the light off from view. The mature elf stumbled onto her backside into the dirt while the boy fell backwards against her body, the back of his head landing softly against her latex leotard binding her chest which softened the blow, his heart still racing.

Wide-eyed, he could feel Vicori's heart beating through his body and against his back as she mumbled to herself. "It...seems we may be trapped down here".

\---

It was difficult to tell the time inside of the hole. The pair spent a bit of time trying to come up with a plan of action, but each of their ideas met a quick end. They tried to create a makeshift grappling hook and propel it above the well, but the well was too tall to throw it high enough; they tried to find another path to crawl through (including a search for secret doors) but none seemed to exist; Nilan even tried crying out for help which seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

Finally the pair sat against the wall next to one another, out of breath and out of hope, and just as they did so another sign from the Gods hit them - it began to rain from the night sky above.

"Biir'a biir'a BIIR'A!", Vicori called out as loud as Nilan had ever heard her shout before, punching a fist against the well wall as the rain began to spit down upon them.

"I do not know why we even tried...I should have stayed in my estate and never come out", the elf grumbled to herself, forehead against the wall, "It was to be a simple errand and now we are going to die here". The woman didn't sound surprised so much as she simply sounded disappointed - perhaps with herself or with Nilan, the young boy wasn't sure.

He also wasn't sure what to do. He cautiously walked up next to her, reaching out a hand and laying it on the woman's moist cloak covering her lower back - the only part of her which was easily within reach for him.

"I-It's okay Lady Vicori...", he said, trying his best to comfort her, "It's like you said to me: you should wait and see what happens before we quit. Now isn't the time to think about quitting". He looked at the ground beneath them from behind his wet hair. Though he couldn't see it, her could already feel the dirt turning to mud under them.

"Who knows - maybe the water will find a secret door for us", he chuckled innocently, hoping to lighten her mood even just a little.

Vicori's eyes met his from behind her wet fringes of hair and she offered him a light chuckle back.

"Perhaps you are right...we shall wait and see", she responded, standing tall once more and staring up into the raining clouds above before sitting her rear down into the mud beneath them, "This too is a part of adventuring I had forgotten - getting trapped in impossible situations and having to solve your way out".

"Did...this happen to you before?", Nilan asked, looking in the direction of her distant eyes as he lowered himself to sit in the mud next to her.

"Occasionally, yes. On one occasion my companions and I found ourselves trapped in a closet with a pack of roaming undead on the other side", she chuckled, "It took us two days to realize one of the walls of the room was an illusion and we just walked right out of there". Her eyes turned back to the lad, "Obviously we never made that mistake again".

Nilan giggled, "Wow really? That...sounds terrifying".

"Well, after the first hour it was not so bad; the undead are quite poor at using doors after all", she said, offering him what seemed to be a wink - either that or her hair finally drooped in front of her face, "If only a hole in the ground could be tricked in such a way...".

"What about your old companions? You've never really talked about them before", Nilan inquired, idly digging his thumb into the dirt beneath him.

Vicori's eyes turned downward. "Yes well...most of them were humans, and some of them are not so important to my life anymore", she said coldly, "If I am honest, I envy many of them for living their life to its full potential - rather than simply resolving to get rich and live life amongst the showbirds".

Nilan shook his head and reached a hand out to pat what he assumed to be the woman's thigh, "I-It's okay! I mean, look at us now - I don't know for sure, but this feels like an adventure", he beamed to her reassuringly.

She simply watched him in silence as the night grew later and later.


	7. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan and Vicori find themselves trapped at the bottom of the well at Al'th'wyn with no foreseeable way out. And to make matters worse it started to rain! Will they be able to find an exit, or will they be spending the night at the bottom of a lifeless pit?

The rain continued for some time - eventually after sitting in the well with water pooling at their backsides, Vicori spoke up. "It seems the tent will do us no good, but we should get some rest soon...", she suggested, shifting uncomfortably on her rear end in the accumulating mud, "I believe I can sleep sitting like this, but will you be comfortable?

Nilan's eyes had only slightly adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out only vague shapes of forms in the darkness in front of him. He certainly was tired and still had quite the headache, there was no doubt about that, but Lady Vicori's heat radiating from next to him peeled his mind to the night before.

"Oh! Y-Yeah...I should be okay", he responded, looking meekly down at his lap, "Would...it be okay if I did the thing from last night again...?", he inquired gingerly as he rested his hands innocently on his lap and avoided her gaze once more.

Vicori watched him in the darkness and responded with simple, "Yes, Master Nilan. Whatever you wish".

It was with this permission which caused Nilan to strip his soaked pants down to his ankles once more and begin stroking to life his hairless, huge dick just as the night previously. The rain helped him bring it to life, its downpour acting as a natural lubrication for him as he glided his small hand along his ample girth. Just as he had brought himself to stand at full attention while sitting on the muddy ground, he noticed that familiar pair of crimson eyes staring his lap down which froze him immediately in his tracks. As he stopped, she looked up to him from across the well in the darkness.

A long and awkward silence ensued before Vicori finally spoke.

"When I was younger...one of my closest companions was Raymond", she said to him, unprompted as they stared at one another.

"He was a strong and valiant man...I recall on more than one occasions he came to the rescue and pulled us from tight situations. We traveled together for years. Eventually we grew even closer than friends, and one day I finally stopped spurning his advances and well...consummated our relationship". The dark elf brought her knees up to her chest, pressing her large breasts between them and her shoulders, "It was...the happiest I have ever been. I felt so good with him, so close. It felt like there was someone in this world who saw past what I looked like and saw me for who I was trying to be".

Her gaze broke from Nilan, who simply held his throbbing cock as he looked in the darkness toward her, mystified at his employer's sudden confession - had he done something wrong?

"We were together for three years...it seems so short looking back on it, but it was the best three years of my life".

The young boy could tell she was tearing up - that or she suddenly allowed the rain to pour into her eyes, "Eventually I started talking about settling down..to become more serious...and he got cold feet. I suppose when you only live for a few dozen years it is a big ask for you shortlives... He started to drink and he call me all sorts of slander in front of our companions".

"Now...", she looked back at Nilan, who simply sat motionlessly as the rain quietly trickled around them, "Now all I really remember is the pain he gave me". She paused in silence again, drinking it in, before speaking directly to Nilan.

"It is funny, because in many ways you remind me of him", she chuckled, wiping her arm against her eyes to clear them out, "Just your hair...and your skin...and your aloofness sometimes. But...I thought it quite ironic that your endowment is so little like him", despite the mood the woman couldn't help herself but to giggle almost girlishly, "I-In a good way, of course".

Nilan was feeling a rush of emotion which had him frozen to the ground. Guilt, regret, shame, pride, anger; everything. He didn't really know what to think or feel - he wasn't ready for this conversation.

Despite that, he spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Vicori...", he mumbled into the rain, holding his shaft in his hand, "...wh-why are you telling me this?"

"It has been on my mind these last couple days together. I assumed now that we are hopelessly trapped it would be as good a time as any", she smiled weakly in the black hole, "I would not have wished to perish and not give my companion any of the truth - that is ill luck for an adventurer to do so".

The boy fondled his shaft idly as he looked in the direction of the woman's shape. He didn't know Lady Vicori was capable of such emotion - or almost any for that matter. He had difficulty picturing her as a young upstart adventurer surrounded with friends, knowing her to be the cold isolationist she was, and he looked down to allow the rain to trickle down his face. 

Perhaps it was the fact his hormones were still flowing, or that it was only her and him in this desolate hole, or some other mystical force of Al'th'wyn compelling to do so. Whatever it was, the boy crawled his way toward her and kneeled in front of Vicori, his dick pointing rigidly towards the woman as he donned a serious look across his face.

"L-Lady Vicori, Raymond was an absolute knobbler!", he cried out to her, reaching forward to place his hands on her knees. The elf's eyes widened as she glanced from his prick to his face, a look of surprise across them. "H-Human or not, that man is a fool for treating you that way! I-I think you're really beautiful and elegant and cool now, so he is really really wrong for pushing you away like that when you wanted to give everything to him!". His hand, in his innocence, reached down to his member, beginning to stroke it out of sheer excitement.

"I-I wouldn't treat you if I was that idiot!", Nilan half-moaned to her, "I-I want to treat you s-so much better!". 

Her gaze moved down to his member which trickled rain down his shaft and down his balls. "N-Nilan, please watch what you say...", she warned him as her gaze pulled to his face, "Wh-What you are saying is incredibly dangerous..."

"N-No! I mean it!", he insisted, meekly spreading apart her legs and crawling forward towards her, "N-Not all humans are jerks like nobles or mean adventurers! P-Please...I-I know I haven't been with a lady b-but I really want to be close to you like Raymond and prove it to you...," he whined, almost childishly. Nilan had moved himself in front of her, kneeling between her thick thighs as his dick prodded aggressively against her lower abdomen which caused her to squirm slightly with each pulse of his heart, his smaller chest pressed against her ample tits, his face only inches from hers.

The rain falling on top of the couple was deafening. Vicori gazed into Nilan's eyes, which matched her desperation tenfold.

Their silence was broken only by Vicori's quiet whisper, "F-Fine...but...you must tell _not one soul_ , or there shall be hell to pay for both of us - do you understand?".

Nilan's heart fluttered as his head fell to rest upon the ebony pillows which sat between them. "Y-Yes! Yes, yes of course, Lady Vicori...", he mumbled back to her, watching her eyes with a youthful intensity.

The boy's hands were hitched in the mud on either side of the woman's large body, his dick still at hard attention. Vicori trailed a hand down between their bodies, but soon her breath hitched when her large fingers made contact with the young lad's large shaft.

"A-Are you okay?", Nilan whispered to her, his own heart fluttering as he felt her touch on him. 

Vicori nodded a reply as she pulled the boy's eager manhood down to align between her legs, pressing against her leotard, "It...just surprised me", she mumbled back. Gently she peeled back the fabric between her legs to reveal the bright pink insides to the black sky, Nilan's tip pointed straight towards it.

"Now...ease into it gently...", she informed him as he slowly rocked his hips forward in an attempt to insert himself inside of her. His prick, however, drifted upwards and slid along her clit several times in his ineptitude. 

Vicori chuckled, reaching her hand downward once again to hold his thick shaft steady on course and he once more pushed his hips gently forward. This time, his cut dick split apart her wet opening and began to work its way into her.

"Ahhnnnn~", the dark elf called out deeply which was matched with the bronze-skinned boy's childish answer, "Wooaaaaa~". He continued to push into her bit by bit, guided by her large hands on his rear cheeks. With each inch he fit deeper into her Vicori's head tiled back more and she arched her slender back even further.

Nilan's pillar felt the smooth insides of his employer's wet pussy pull him inward, his hands feverishly feeling around her sides before settling on the most comfortable position holding her hips. The sensation was immense and he followed her instructions carefully, refraining from his urge to plunge himself into her recesses and never come out. It felt like an eternity before he felt the tickling sensation of the woman's white bush press against his abdomen and his large balls finally pressing against her rear cheeks and the bottom of them grazing the mud beneath them.

Once the boy had maneuvered his way inside of her she rested her hands on his shoulders. There was no doubt in her mind that he was all the way in her.

"Now...," she said to him quietly, "You can start...".

Without a word, Nilan knew what she meant. Slowly he began to pump his abdomen up against her curvaceous hips which he braced onto with his frearms for support. His movements started off slow and with each motion ushering forth their mixed juices together from inside of her. As he began to get a feel for bracing the boy started to pick up speed. His motions grew faster as he hefted himself against her, pushing her further upright against the wall, her rear and feet planted firmly in the mud beneath them.

"A-Ahh~", she moaned, as her chin turned up to the black cloudy sky as he began to help himself to her body, her back pushing against the moist hewn stone behind, "Th-That's g-good...N-Nilan". She felt his length slide through her, sending waves of shock upwards through her torso with each push. Soon she closed her crimson eyes, focusing on the feeling of the rain pouring down upon her body and the young man's smaller warmth pressing her into the corner.

Nilan began to feel lost within Vicori, starting to plunge his dick harder and harder into her, giving himself to his urges. Through the darkness he could see the faint shape of her bosom before him and he smacked his lips like a little animal. The boy shifted his weight into the dark elf even more and buried his face into her cleavage to take in her warm scent, his lips pressing into the curves of her flesh greedily as he kissed her black skin, working his hips with a growing youthful vigor.

The noblewoman felt her head bang dully off the stone wall as Nilan pushed himself against her and she felt her toes curling in her boots which braced into the water. Her long arms wrapped around Nilan to pull him into the warm crevice of her chest and she helped his efforts by bucking her hips forward into his slim hips. 

She felt him throb inside her as the assault continued and she could scarcely remember a time when she felt as alive as that moment; the soft flesh of her breasts graced with his small warm kisses, his thrusts sending ripples of movement through her core, her hands feeling the curve of his back, her soft nipples slowly growing hard and standing out against the flexible fabric of her chest, the boy's pent up length pushing his youthful life into her reinvigorating the adventurous spirit which toiled deep in her core all these years. His gift almost made all her modern concerns melt away and made her feel only her and him at the bottom of the ancient well. 

The dark elf felt her eyes begin to give way, her red stare rolling gently behind her eyelids as a soft voice escaped her lips in rhythm with his movements, "Uhhn~uhhn~uhhn~uhhn~!". A boyish hand lashed out to her, pulling her soaking leotard down beneath her breasts, sending them out from their confines with a healthy bounce. 

"Vi-Vicori", he mumbled out to her chest, kissing it amateurishly as he moved his way instinctively to her bosom and began kissing at her erect nipple, sending jolts of ecstasy through her body. His thrusts pushed her harder and harder into her, pressing Vicori's body against the wall behind her. "I-I th-think it's coming...", Nilan murmured as he wrapped his lip around her nipple, causing the ebony woman to arch her back even more and rest her hand on the back of his tangled hair to support his head.

"Ahn~...Ahn~...W-W-Wait...N-N-Nil...", she cooed, her hazy eyes only caught glimpses of the stars above from behind her fluttering eyebrows, "D-d-d-don't~"

But of course the boy couldn't hold back; he braced his knees steadily between her muddy legs and drove his dick deep into her, pausing inside her for several moments before continuing over and over again, causing their juices to smack loudly which echoes through the tunnels of the well. Behind her, the wall of the well began to strain under the pressure of her body, a crack beginning to form from the duo's constant motions.

"V-Vicori!! Nnnng~ Vi-Vicori!!", the boy cried aloud, placing his hands on the wall to either side of her neck. Vicori responded by raising her legs into the air, managing to pull her flickering eyes towards him, as if an invitation.

Nilan felt the surge through his body; he plunged his foot long cock as deep as he could muster into the dark elf's pussy. His balls smacked solidly against her round ass and the water beneath it. His large balls clenched upwards, ushering forth a flood of thick white cum through his shaft with each throb of his heart. His juices poured in several hot bursts from the tip of his hairless cock, pounding against her insides and shooting from Vicori's opening and onto the wet mud beneath them. In his fit of excitement he locked eyes with Vicori, his child-like hand taking hold of the soft black flesh of her tit and squeezing it tightly.

Vicori allowed her eyes to roll, embracing the sensation of the boy's seed filling inside of her and overflowing between her rear cheeks beneath her leotard with his warm hand on her breast.

The boy rocked his hips gently against her as the climax cooled down, his cum still delicately trickling from her. After a few more motions he dropped himself forward onto Vicori's chest once more, leaning against her...

...which was enough to force the wall to give way behind her. With a sudden crack the stone wall supporting Vicori cracked away from the pressure, breaking into a natural tunnel leading deeper into the ground, and the duo held one another in a tight embrace as they tumbled chaotically into the cave below.


	8. The Storeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventurers stumble into the storeroom of Al'th'wyn and help themselves to the treasures within.

Nilan and Vicori slipped free from one another and tumbled down the dark cave tunnel which angled downward from the side of the well. The boy had slipped free from inside of her, his arms reaching out to slow his fall as his cock helplessly fell flaccid and dribbled cum down the corridor behind them, the rucksack he managed to snatch before they fell clutched tightly against his breast. Vicori meanwhile dug her leather boots against the slide-like surface of the tunnel which helped to slow herself, but only enough to grind to a stop at the bottom of the slide - and have the pants-less child smack straight into her back.

"Owowow!", he grunted, caressing his groin with his legs straddling either side of the back of her waist.

Carefully, Vicori lowered herself to the ground below and carefully helped the boy down as well. Nilan once again found himself lost in the darkness with only Vicori's gaze to guide him.

"Wh-Where is this?", the boy asked. He tugged his trousers up over his waist to cover his pride, but the boy was still recovering from his previous exertion. Even the dark elf herself felt his hot seed trickling out from her insides and down her thick thighs which left her with little choice than to reach between her legs and pull the thong of her leotard over to cover it up again.

Her eyes scanned through the darkness before a flat reply came as Vicori walked through the room, "Looks to be some kind of store room...".

Indeed the room seemed to be where the monks of the monastery kept not only their more valuable provisions like clothes and weapons but also a rather sizable ornate chest which rattled with a metallic din when Vicori tapped it with her foot. The room was dusty, quiet and old-looking, and the very feeling of being inside the place made Nilan feel uneasy.

Vicori's eyes scanned the shelves of goods and wares, eventually coming to a stop in front of one of the cupboards in the corner. She squatted down, opening it up to reveal a series of pristine-looking gold necklaces with a jewel carved in a triangle prismatic shape. With a casual movement the elf pulled the necklaces from their display and tucked them into her pocket. 

"And I have found what I need...we need only find the way out of here and it will have been worth it", she said with a hint of a hum in her voice. Her gaze soon found a lamp, which she managed to light and bring to Nilan which finally allowed him to see the room with a dim orange glow, "I certainly did not expect to stumble across our quarry so immediately. Rather refreshing".

Nilan didn't feel refreshed. His knees trembled - either from the energy he spent on fucking his partner or from the late hour of the evening - and something about the warm, dry atmosphere felt as if it was almost putting him to sleep.

"V-Vi...er...Lady Vicori? C-Can we just...rest down here for a bit? I'm tired and c-can't really think straight...".

Vicori just watched the boy for a moment before she nodded. "Very well...if you must, have a rest. I shall keep watch".

The preteen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, wanting to spend another night with the woman camped up inside a warm tent. But he also understood the circumstances and hardly felt like arguing if his wavering eyes were an indicator, so he felt compelled to remove his clothes and unroll the bedroll to curl up inside of it. Vicori, meanwhile, looked away throughout the process, still looking around the large room.

"I shall wake you in a couple of hours", she told him. The last thing he saw was the noblewoman's figure in the dim lamplight, lingering until she turned it off in front of him.

\---

Nilan awoke dimly, feeling more comfortable curled up inside the bedroll than he had in months. It was laced with some kind of fur; one which kept it nice and warm in situations such as this. He had traveled quite a bit to get to Sandieque in the first place, and rarely did he have a bedroll on his travels. He hitchhiked with creepy old merchants, slept in ditches on the side of the road, and occasionally snuck into the common room of an inn when the opportunity presented itself. 

Only here in this moment did he finally feel rested.

But the boy soon realized why that was. Despite the abject blackness his eyes adapted to, he felt something near him - or rather someone. Vicori's large tits folded one upon the other and pressed into the back of his head, her arms wrapped over his shoulders and sprawled across his small tummy. The large curve of her feminine figure contoured to his small body, her knees pressing against the back of his and her lap pressed firmly against his small rear.

He locked up tightly to avoid stirring her any further. Instead he moved his hands down to hers, pressing them against the back of her hands. Unfortunately his youthfulness got the better of him, and his cock began to grow and stand rock hard from his closeness to the woman, but he suppressed those thoughts. He had never really felt this way about someone before. He continued to lay motionlessly, wrapping his fingers between her and feeling her heartbeat pump behind gently in his ears and syncing with the rhythm of the throb between his legs. The flowing feeling proved to be too much and soon he found himself helplessly drifting back to sleep.


	9. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo spend the night underneath the old monastery and discover something long forgotten...

When Nilan opened his eyes, Vicori was still holding him and the sound of the pouring rain which echoed from the tunnel above them seemed to stop. He felt perfectly rested now and as much as he enjoyed laying next to the mature elf, there was a part of him which felt uneasy with the dark storeroom in front of him. Gently he reached down to her hands and pried them apart, gently making his 'escape' as he wiggled away from her, her soft bosom jiggling with his small movements. It wasn't long before his small naked body managed to pull out of her grasp and he stood in the middle of the dark storeroom in nothing but his sandals.

It took him a little while to feel around for the lantern she had left on the ground next to the bedroll, quietly turning on low to get a handle of the room. He finally could see the area in full with its splintered and battered shelves, dusty foodstuffs and various trinkets abound. Looking down to Vicori he noticed the splotches on his legs left over from the night before - it had been some time since the opportunity to bathe had presented itself and the sweet smell permeated strongly between his boyish legs. It wasn't long before his attention turned down to Vicori too, who had crawled into the bedroll with him some time after he had fallen asleep; she had removed her boots to crawl in behind him and looked comfortable beneath the blankets, though he wondered how comfortable she found her breasts being stacked atop one another like that as she lay on her side.

But he would let her rest despite the moaning of his semi-rigid penis. Instead he continued to search the storeroom, peering at old bottles of vintage wine and various preserved foods which seemed to surprisingly be still put together. If he had to guess, this place looked like it was at least a hundred years old - but almost certainly more than that. As his gaze followed the pattering of a small spider that skittered its way across the wall he noticed an old half-rotten door on the far side of the room. It seemed to be covered in old cobwebs with another room scarcely visible on the other side.

He looked around a little more and spotted a broken leg of a chair which he used to pull the door open, careful not to stir the webs that encapsulated the door with anything but the leg.

On the other side of the door he saw another room, the walls of which seemed to be lined with rows of casks. Whether it was wine or some kind of ale he really couldn't tell since he wasn't exactly old enough to understand the difference, but it didn't matter much to him in the moment either way because he noticed something standing in the centre of the room of more pressing importance.

At first it simply seemed to be a trunk or some other object strewn sloppily about the place before it was abandoned but from the corner of his eye he noticed its movements as a set of long hairy legs sprawled out from beneath it and it pulled itself into the air. Dozens of beady eyes opened across its head which spurred to life its trilling, twirling around the room and looking for signs of intrusion as it stopped moving when it looked towards the boy. The spider tittered its maw, its legs quickly rapping against the floor as it maneuvered across the floor in the direction of the boy and lunged towards him. With a gasp, Nilan slammed the door as fast as he could in front of him and felt the creature begin to scratch and claw at the outside of the door. As the boy panicked and opened his mouth to call out to his employer, he was interrupted by her.

"What are you doing?!", Vicori hissed, already standing over top of him with both of her palms pressed firmly on the rotting wood to keep the door together from the spider's assault. Nilan could only whimper in reply. She spun around and braced the door with her back, pressing her nude rear firmly against it and leaving his face only inches from her huge breasts which pointed towards his face.

"Th-There's a spider out there!", he croaked, moving forward to press his back against the door next to her, his side pressed against her black hip.

"Yes - thank you, I can see that", she grunted. The woman quickly let go of the door and rushed across the room to retrieve her belt from the pile of equipment they had left for the night, fastening it around her pinched waist. With that, she drew her swords from their scabbards which hung from her hips and stood in front of her door, swords at the ready, legs spread apart to reveal her healthy path of hair as she took a combat stance.

"On the count of three, open the door. One...two...three!", she commanded, hardly missing a beat. The boy was hardly ready himself, but he didn't need to be. Just as Vicori shouted her order the spider broke through the door behind him, crashing through it and trampling over him as it darted its way into the room, creaking a shrill hiss.

But Nilan was pinned underneath the door, his own small naked body covered in old cobwebs and rotten splinters of wood. He struggled against the weight, beginning to peel off the layers of debris from on top of him.

The dark elf was fighting her own battle, as the spider spat a thick glob of acid at her, splashing against the wall behind the woman. She ducked to the side, dragging the blade of her weapon across the spider's midsection and causing it to trill aggressively once more.

"Nilan! Grab our things we need to get out of here!", she shouted to him as the giant arachnid lunged for her. The noblewoman dropped her sword grabbing one of its legs and pushing against it, managing to break it off at the talon. The boy meanwhile, barely managed to crawl out of the rubble - especially not without splinters in places he would prefer not to have. He did as instructed, his heart racing as he darted past the skirmish and frantically began throwing their things into the rucksack and sealing it up. He began to see movement from the corner of his eye - lots of movement. In fact, he began to notice hundreds of spiders of varying sides climbing and clambering through the walls and making their way towards him.

By the time his task was finished the spider had managed to scratch its talons across Vicori's shoulder, drawing forth blood and causing her to stumble backwards. "Out the door Nilan, quickly!", she shouted as she thrusted her lone sword forward and plunged it into the spider's head. Nilan took the opportunity to dive past the creature and run into the doorway leading into the room full of casks. He notice a stairwell of some sort buried on the other side and he looked back to Vicori in desperation.

"L-Lady Vicori! Come here I've spotted a way out!", he cried out to her.

Vicori wasn't quite finished with the beast who was now severely maimed but continued to claw and gnash at her with renewed intensity. However, she managed to push it into the wall and bury her sword into it, pinning it there as the spiders around her began to creep closer and closer. Dashing to the door the noblewoman retrieved her dropped sword from the floor and shook the spiders off it before barreling through the doorway. The massive spider refused to give up its attack and shot a string of web from its abdomen which caught Vicori by the bare foot on her escape, toppling her large form to the ground and into another spool of its web.

"V-Vicori!!", Nilan shouted, stopping at the base of the spiral stairs leading upward, eyes darting between her and the spiders which began to clamber around her and gather their webs around her form.

"N-Nilan just go!", she called to him, trying in vain to swat the small spiders away with her hand to no avail, "T-Take the treasure and get out of here!". One of the spiders clambered up her white hair and began to wrap its web around her face, silencing her outright, "I-I lo-".

Nilan watched in disbelief as the woman he'd just spent two amazing nights with, the one who had opened herself to him and kept him from danger was practically swallowed up by a swarm of insects, just like that. His head swiveled from the stairs to the woman, his heart fighting between his fight and flight. As the spiders seemed to be mostly finished with the woman, they began to trickle their way towards him.

The boys eyes scanned his surroundings carefully and he dropped their rucksack at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave any comments, or constructive feedback you might have! I love hearing your thoughts~ ^^


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vicori incapacitated and Nilan left alone in a basement full of angry spiders, is all hope lost? Or will Nilan find some way to turn the tide?

Nilan's eyes darted around the room. Though his heart was practically trying to beat itself out of his chest as dozens of spiders trickled their way towards him, he tried to calm his breathing as best as his small stature could. He had to do something. He couldn't let Vicori fall prey to a bunch of bugs and leave him all alone to find his way home - no amount of treasure was worth it.

His anxious brown eyes climbed over the spiders to Vicori's curvaceous body trapped inside the webbing, her weapon lying helplessly on the ground next to her. It was his only shot.

No more stalling, he thought to himself. He had done nothing but hesitate this entire journey and if there was any time to act, it was now.

Nilan dashed forward and kept his knees high, dancing and ducking past the many tiny spiders making their own jumps to latch hold of his body. Some landed upon him here and there, trying to grab hold with the softness of his still-nude body but making little meaningful progress. Ignoring the feeling of dried cobwebs between his toes he finally made it to Vicori and seized her sword in both his hands, lifting it with all his power.

The web from the large spider still extended from the other room to her feet, the spider hissing and moaning as it continued to wiggle against the wall with Vicori's other sword embedded into it. Nilan swung the sword (or rather, stopped trying to hold it up with all his might) and let it fall onto the web as the sharp blade combed it in two and snapped Vicori's cocoon free from the beast.

"V-Vicori! H-Hang in there! I-I'm gunna get you out of here!", he barked to her, completely unsure if she could even hear him in her stringy coffin.

Soon the spiders began to dance their way towards her body. At first Nilan began kicking at them with his foot but when they started to nip at his toes he instead began dragging Vicori's sword along the ground in a wide arc which spurred them backwards and disoriented them as they tumbled along the ground. A few began to clamber up the blade and move towards the hilt, causing him to drop it with an audible "Ack!" when they started to feast on the skin of his hand.

Previously his mind was filled with nothing but fear. Whenever a situation presented itself he felt like he couldn't do anything but watch and wait to see what might happen to him...but now that he was given the choice to fight back or die alone in a hole in the ground with no one to save him, something clicked. He forgot the fear he had just a few moment ago and forced himself to think only about the situation at hand...and it seemed to be working!

The twelve year old furrowed his brow as he seized the woman by the bindings at her shoulders and began pulling with all his might. He managed to move her only a couple of feet before he cried out, "Vi-Vicori! If you can hear me, p-push!".

Something must have made it through as Vicori seemed to begin wiggling around within the sack, her body squirming and her feet kicking out underneath her which helped Nilan pull her along the floor. Nilan meanwhile was swatting away the spiders with one hand as he dragged his dark elf companion across the ground, her backside bouncing off the rugged cobblestone underfoot as they came closer and closer to the stairs. Once he had pulled her to the base of them he threw on the rucksack. It was heavy and only added to the boy's already heavy load with Vicori's body, but now that they had come this far there was no chance he would let them leave without what Vicori had come for.

The large arachnid pinned to the wall in the other room had managed to wiggle itself from the pin of the sword, dropping to the ground in a spray of insect blood, and soon began clambering woundedly along the cobweb floor alongside the other spiders toward Nilan. The boy couldn't help but let out a whimper, doubling his efforts to pull Vicori's webby sack. Now that they had reached the stairs Nilan pulled her rhythmically as he heaved her up the staircase one by one, focusing on keeping his rhythm and not on the giant wounded arachnid which trailed blood behind it on its course towards them.

While the chase was slow and only lasted a handful of short moments, sweat trickled down his brow as he neared the bright light seeping through the doorway at the top of the staircase. He kicked his feet at the stairs with renewed vigor as he felt the warm draft from the opening approaching behind him with each pull of Vicori's cocoon and before he knew it he was tumbling backwards onto the cool morning grass of the forest with the web sack resting on his lap.

But the light didn't deter the predator. Nilan saw its crippled figure crawling slowly up the steps towards the doorway. Frantically, he pushed Vicori off him and rushed to the door to the cellar, closing it upon the spider's neck with an audible crack. It hissed in pain and began snapping its mandibles at the succulent boy meat which pinned it in the doorway, one of its arms pulling through the door and swatting at the boy with a talon. Nilan looked over his shoulder at Vicori, still completely bound helplessly behind him, and back to the spider.

With the rest of his might, he began opening and closing the door upon the spider's head in a pattern of aggression, shouting out loudly at the beast before him. "I!...DON'T!...HAVE!...TIME!...FOR!...THIS!". With each subsequent bash, the spider hissed out loudly and wiggled helplessly. After only a couple of bashes the door seemed to hit something important and the spider began to leak blood from its neck. Only a few movements later and it lay dead in the doorway, allowing Nilan to fall backwards onto the ground out of exhaustion.

The cold morning dew embraced the back of his naked body as he stared at the treetops above him, sprawled out wide in the grass. The hidden birds of the forested chirped from somewhere up above and silent beams of sunlight slept upon his skin. The twisted spider blood trickled down his cheek and fingers, the small spider bites at his limbs stinging with a dull intensity. He was so tired, so scared, so numb. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep here forever. But even still he knew he had things to do - someone to answer to. He opened his eyes weakly and turned his head to Vicori who was still entrapped in the spider webs which bound her voluptuous figure next to him, squirming weakly. There was only one thing which crossed his mind.

Is this what it's like to finally feel alive?


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo manage to escape certain doom very narrowly and find themselves finally free in the forest.

The boy lifted himself to his knees next to her and looked her over weakly. His hands first moved to her head, seizing the sticky webs and prying them free from her face. It took some doing and quite a lot of wiping his sticky palms against the wet dew on the ground, but soon he managed to pull free the bindings around her head to free them to the warm air.

She seemed dazed, to say the least, but her bright eyes soon focused on her partner to kneeled nude at her side.

"N-Nilan...", she grumbled, "...I t-told you to just go...".

Nilan smiled weakly at her, feeling something building up inside of him. He stooped down and wrapped his arms around the sticky webbing holding her body, burying his face against her cheek and breathing in the smell of her at her ear.

"I-I...I d-didn't want to leave you, Vicori..", he mumbled into her pointed ear. "I th-think you're a really good person...and you're the only one who ever gave me a chance..", the tanned boy lifted himself to look into her eyes, wiping some of the tears from his which seemed to be building up, "A-All my life p-people said I couldn't do things...o-or that I was too weak...or too stupid...b-but you're always taking time to teach me things! A-and you treat me like I might actually have a chance to just...not suck at everything in my life!". Nilan buried his face against her again, tears trickling down his face and along the ridge of her ear. "No amount of treasure will make me leave you to die! Not after everything you've already given me!".

He looked at her once again as his tears dropped onto her cheeks. "Vicori...I love you!", he cried as he stared into her crimson gaze with his matte brown eyes.

"N-Nilan...", Vicori said in an attempt to soothe him as she stared into the trees above them.

He lowered his face towards her and planted his lips upon hers, working an amateurish kiss on her plump lips and running his small hand in her messy, web-riddled hair. His heart still beat quickly, but he could feel hers beat quickly from within the confines of her bindings as she exhaled slowly and quietly, beginning to kiss him back as she closed her eyes.

Between breaths she mumbled to him. "Well done, Nilan...Th-thank you".

Another set of wet kisses echoed through the air...

"You've done so much more than I hoped..."

And another...

"Y-You will be...compensated accordingly...".

"Th-Thank you...V-Vicori..."

Soon they lost themselves in the embrace.

Nilan ran his fingers through her hair, tips running through her white roots and along the smooth cheek of her skin. His youthful hands began to make their way to her body, pulling at the webbing to rip free her bosom from its confines, her heavy chest bouncing free. Vicori, still with her arms trapped to her sides and her legs tied together made no attempt to stop him as she lay on the dewey ground, simply enjoying the sensation of the warm sun beating on her skin coupled with the boy's attention on her form.

The child's member didn't take long after their kisses to find its way to full form, beginning to dance lightly up and down with each beat of his small heart. He continued to kiss Vicori as he straddled atop her, his prick prodding against her shapely stomach with one hand on her cheek and the other playing with her breast, dancing around her pink nipple on her dark skin and calling it to stand erect. The dark elf moaned quietly, lost in the sensation with her eyes closed as she kissed her saviour back, allowing him reign of her body which he attended to dutifully.

He began to pluck at her nipple with his fingers, squeezing it gently and whirling his small fingers around its circumference as he kissed her, his boyish cock beginning to idly drizzle his clear juices upon her tummy through his excitement. The boy sat upright atop her waist and began to knead his palms into the soft curves of her tits, casting them lazily around her chest as he felt their texture. Vicori simply watched him contently, quietly moaning and groaning with his efforts as he nipples both grew sturdier from the attention - she didn't even seem to mind the boy hadn't finished freeing her from the bindings of the spider.

"P-Perhaps move a little closer..", she suggested. Nilan all to happily took her word and scooted up the woman's torso, which left his massive dick to slide up gently between her breasts. Carefully, he pressed his small hands against the sides of her curves and pushed her bosom together, forming a deep cleavage which enveloped the hard shaft of his dick. He gasped helplessly as his eyes widened from the revelation, instinctively beginning to pump his nude body above her. The boys precum mixed with the sweat she generated while inside the bindings, forming an elegant path for his boyhood to slide along.

The faint echoing of his smooth balls began to slap against the underside of the woman's tits which sent ripples of movement across her chest. The dark elf simply watched the boy with a faint smile, moaning a quiet "Ahn~" with each movement of the boy's hips. Nilan groaned with each thrust as well, watching her breasts with a youthful fascination as he worked against them, his small hands occasionally having to move in order to keep them together before him. His slaps began to grow more and more intense as he shifted his palms to the front of her breasts and lightly took hold of her nipples to keep them upright as sweat trickled down his temples.

He felt his breath hitch and something surge within him and it came quick and sharply.

"V-Vicori I-", he started to groan when his stomach hitched something shocked through his lap.

But it was too late. Before he could even breath an aggressive surge of cum blasted forth between her cleavage and shot across her skin. The pressure he placed upon her breasts shot streams of thick white ooze down the underside of her breasts and along his balls to trickle down her midriff, while another penetrated her top side and sent spurts along her collarbone to dribble down onto the grass behind her.

"A-Ahhh~ S-Sorry V-Vicori!", he didn't know why, but the sudden shot gave him the urge to apologize profusely - coupled with the subtle guilt of pouring his hot seed across the dark elf's body. She simply hissed him into silence however, smiling all the while.

Nilan's body had expended some of his energy but his boyish excitement still surged within him and his dick still throbbed with attention. He stooped to kiss Vicori who felt his cum dribble across her upper body, but to her surprise he began to shift forward even more.

"V-Vicori...c-can...", he started to ask before his urges got the better of him.

She opened her mouth to respond to him, unsure of what the question had even been, but before she could she was staring down a thick foot long shaft of boyhood which pointed its oozing tip toward her. Her eyes widened by the sudden movement, but her position left her little choice otherwise as his mushroom-shaped tip pressed against her lips and drizzled residual juices across her cheek in excitement.

Gently the older elf parted her lips to allow him to slide between them, opening as wide as she could to accommodate him. His smooth length pushed into her mouth and past her tongue as he sat atop her, leaning forward against the grass. He felt his dick slide across her large tongue and press into the stop against the back of her mouth. Slowly the boy began to rock back and forth as she helped pleasure him, Vicori closing her eyes to focus on the sensation of aiding his cock with her wet mouth. The boy's nipples grew erect as he tilted his head back and embraced the feeling, moving his hips to and fro as his dick moved along her, his palms in the moist grass above her head. "V-Vicori...", he moaned, beginning to move his hips faster and faster.

Vicori managed to accommodate him expertly at first, but when the boy's youthful vigor got the better of him and he began moving himself she lost hold of it. A faint 'Glurk~ Gulck~' spewed from her lips as she soon felt the boy's large testicles slap themselves against her jaw. Her face skewed slightly in discomfort as she felt the tip of his cock bounce against the backside of her throat but she maintained her position as the sweet aroma of his boyhood overwhelmed her senses.

He continued to slap himself inside of her and plummet his hips against her welcoming hole, dizzy from the sensation as the loud wet noises of their intersection consumed them. Nilan felt himself throbbing inside of her, slapping himself against her face as she groaned. The boy now knew he was reaching his climax as he could feel the familiar tensing of his muscles.

"I-I'm going t-to...", he hummed quietly, not finishing the thought as he continued to press into her. Vicori simply closed her eyes and waited for the boy.

It only took the child a few pushes before his abdomen tensed up and his legs flex reactively. "Ahhhh!!", he groaned loudly as the build up ushered forth, this time lazily spewing out and into the back of Vicori's mouth.

She felt the thick doses of his seed pump along his dick which throbbed along the ridges of her mouth as each and every remaining shot of cum released into her. However, she was ill prepared for how much the boy was capable of producing, and she soon found herself struggling to hold it all between her lips - it began to shoot forth from between them and seep through her lips, which trickled down the side of her cheeks. She sputtered slightly which only caused more to spew forth from the corners of her mouth and back onto the outside of his testicles as the rest of his warm cum gurgled inside her cheeks.

But something had finally got the better of the boy. As he looked around the woods he only just noticed the twirling of the trees around them and the weird colours and shapes which seemed to dance along the ground. Everything felt completely unreal. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him as he dropped to the ground atop Vicori.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicori and Nilan return to Sandique to tie up some loose ends from their journey.

Nilan was awoken by the soft bumping of a wooden carriage beneath him. He seemed to be wearing am oversized robe now, their rucksack next to him. Vicori wore a set of robes of her own and sat in the front of the wagon, steering it down the path towards the city by way of mule.

The boy stirred, watching the people walk down the highway behind them before his gaze moved to Vicori's back. He still felt nauseous, and in the back of his head he could hear a persistent ringing sound which seemed to echo through the inside of his ears. He opened his mouth to speak but found nothing came out - but even still the dark elf looked over her shoulder as if he had.

"Ah, good. You are awake", she said matter-of-factly. "It is okay if you feel ill; it seems as though the spiders got the better of you. You were quite full of poison". A smile crossed her lips as her attention returned to the road ahead.

"I am surprised you were as...able as you had been. I worried you had died," she continued, spurring the mule once more, "I had to treat you and me myself and carry you through the forest for quite a while. It's been about a day now. Fortunately I came across a couple of farmers who were willing to trade for some of their supplies", she explained as she gestured to their robes and the wagon, "It was not a good deal but I was willing to take anything given the rather shameful state we were in". A blush crossed her ebony cheeks.

Nilan listened as intently as he could and closed his eyes as the wagon rocked him back and forth, almost lulling him back to sleep.

"Once we return to Sandieque we will get our affairs sorted and we will work out payment", she said. Her red eyes turned back to him and noticed his pitiful state, her smile pointing forward once more.

"Rest your head for now Master Nilan, we are almost home".

\---

The sun was already most of the way across the sky when they passed through the front gates of Sandique. By this point the boy was sitting upright, albeit hanging over the side of the wagon his head still spinning. Though he could barely think straight he had never felt as safe as when they passed through the quiet streets and winding down businesses, finally back in a place of civilization.

Vicori brought them to a quiet side street, leaving the wagon to "meet one of her acquaintances" with some of their treasures in hand. When she returned she hand a fresh coinpurse which dangled heavily from her belt. "They are taking the wagon - we walk the rest of the way", she said as she helped Nilan from the wagon. As they walked he leaned into her side, cheek nuzzled into her bosom as she helped him stand. But by the time they were walking through the neighbourhood which Redwood Estate presided in he felt much better. Despite this, he continued to lean against her all the same.

Before they knew it they stopped together at the gate into the Estate's grounds by the path which led towards the large manor's front door.

She let go of him, standing between him and the gate.

"Well then, I suppose you would like the rest of your payment", she said flatly as she reached into the coinpurse and procured a banknote marked to the sum of 400 gold coins. She held it out to him between her fingers, her red eyes watching him coldly. "It has...been more of an adventure than I anticipated".

Nilan watched the note in front of him, the edge of it feeling like a blade pointed right at him - cold and empty. His eyes drifted from her to the note and back again, unsure of how to respond.

"Vicori...I-I love...", he caught himself as a group of noblewomen sauntered by him, tossing him looks of disdain, "-d the journey we came back from". He caught himself immediately, watching the women waddle off into the distance before solemnly taking the banknote and tucking it into the pocket of his robe.

The dark elf watched the nobles walk by as well, scoffing at them in return. "I suppose we should be grateful to be back among civilization", she huffed, "Though it hardly feels good to be back".

Nilan knew exactly how she felt, looking her over. Just a day ago now he had been locked in her warm embrace - but here he no longer dared go near her to save her reputation. He swallowed dryly, bowing his head to her.

"I...suppose I should be going, then", he replied to her flatly in his own way, pulling his hood up and offering her a meek smile, "You should find me next time you're looking for an adventure. I'd love to go again".

She nodded solemnly to him in return as the boy turned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, beginning to clop off down the sidewalk towards the centre of the city. Vicori watched him silently, thinking about how it had been decades since her last adventure. That's practically a lifetime in human years...

To her, it felt like a lifetime since she left her family in The Hollow.

It felt like a lifetime since she was forced to make her fortune alone on the road. 

It felt like a lifetime since she first traveled with her companions.

It felt like a lifetime since she felt for Raymond. It felt like a lifetime since he hurt her and forced her to keep her guard up.

It felt like a lifetime since she heard news that he had passed away.

It felt like a lifetime that she had lived here alone pretending to be someone she wasn't.

It felt like a lifetime trying to prove to people she was just like anyone else.

It felt like a lifetime since she had last felt the flow of battle and the thrill of the hunt.

It felt like a lifetime since she saw Nilan standing on her front porch.

It felt like a lifetime since she felt the thrill he reminded her she was capable of feeling.

It felt like a lifetime since she felt the feelings she thought she had locked away.

And it felt like a lifetime since Nilan had started walking down the street away from her, leaving her all alone once again.

Her red eyes glittered from the tears welled up in her, the sunset beginning to fall behind the Estate behind her. A single thought shot across her mind.

What if she was letting another lifetime slip away?

"Master Nilan!", she called out to the twelve year old as she took a few steps forward and stood motionlessly. His head perked up as he looked over his shoulder back at his adventuring companion.

Her heart beat heavily inside her chest as she watched him turn; and she felt something inside her spark back to life.

"...would you like to come inside for some tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading "Helping Hands"~! If you enjoyed this please read the next story in the series: "The Feuds of the Rich"!
> 
> I'm ending it since I think it's a very natural end point for their characters and I explored some arcs with the characters I'm quite happy with! I know there maybe be some loose ends or things which aren't totally clear, but that's why I'm already thinking up future stories for Vicori and Nilan in the future ^^ For the time being however, this tale will end here for a while and I'll come back and explore them further in new stories at a later date!
> 
> Also, this is my first proper complete story on this site - how do you think I did? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really enjoy your comments and love hearing what you like and what you think could use improvement! Please feel free to reach out to me and give me all your thoughts~~~ Also, if you liked this feel free to check out some of my other stories and bookmark/kudo/subscribe so you can follow my future work! ^_^
> 
> Thanks so much again for reading! My future plans include writing some new stories and building up more of the Chronicles of Sirillion!


End file.
